Morning Love
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: The morning after the party to celebrate the end of the war Hermione wakes up in an unknown bedroom, but she doesn't mind the woman that she wakes up to. At the end of a journey the people that are with you do not have to be the ones that were with you at the beginning... This is just a short fluff piece with very little plot, if any.


_Author's Note: Yes, I know this is a little odd and a little bit plotless. But I thought that it was sweet and I've never written anything for this pairing before. Time line wise it is after the fall of Voldemort, but not very long after. I hope you call enjoy reading this! I'm hoping to get more _Christmas_ themed stories up in the coming days, to enjoy the spirit. This is just a short piece of fluff to get the stories started :D_

* * *

Hermione sighed softly, lifting her hand to press the pads of her fingers against her forehead, smoothing away the lines that had been pressed into her skin from her pillowcase as she slept. The young girl slowly pushed her body into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked around her room. However, a quick blink of her eyes proved to her that the room was not her own. The room that she currently slept in wasn't either of the two rooms that she had long since claimed as her own. It wasn't the bedroom in her parent's house, the room that her parents no longer remembered having belonged to a young girl before, nor was it the room in Hogwarts where four other girls crammed into the same place to sleep at night. This was a room with blue sheets hanging from four posts around the bed to obscure the rest of the room from prying eyes, or rather, the bed from the rest of the room.

The young girl's heart beat rapidly inside her chest as she tried to piece together the events of the night before. She could remember the celebrations of the Order of the Phoenix. The laughter that had spread through each and every person as the alcohol flowed through their bodies. She remembered the words that had been spoken, the words that allowed them all to relax and settle for the night for the first time in a long time. She remembered drinking more than she thought was a good idea and stumbling away with another person. However, it took a long moment for her mind to connect a face to her memories, and then it did she felt a cold sharp shock run down her spine.

"Fleur," The girl sighed, the name falling from her lips in sigh.

"Good morning," Another voice spoke from the other side of the sheets, a pale hand reaching through the gap in the sheet a moment later to pull it back and out of the way of a pair of deep dark blue eyes. Hermione's eyes locked onto those deep blue depths and remained staring into the woman's eyes as if she could remain locked in that gaze forever. "How are you feeling?"

The girl's mouth worked wordlessly for a moment before she stuttered out a response. "I... Yes, good."

"I'm glad." The French witch answered with a soft smile as she moved forward to perch on the edge of the bed. "I didn't know after I put you to bed last night, you seemed to have a nightmare, I tried to help with it."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered softly, a blush covering her cheeks as she looked at the woman in front of her, remembering all the things that she had ever thought about Fleur Delacour before in her life and settling on the thought that she was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her life. "I'm sorry, nightmares are common for me now."

"After what you have been through 'ermione I am not surprised that you have problems sleeping." Fleur mumbled, her accent shining through her speech the most when she came to say Hermione's name but somehow the English witch found that she enjoyed the way that Fleur's accent changed her name. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"You've already done more than enough, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get drunk last night." Hermione apologised, biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to work out whether there was anything else that she could say. "I don't really remember what I did."

Fleur smiled at the woman, patting the back of her hand that rested on the sheets between their two bodies. "Nothing that was not appreciated mon amie." The woman answered with a soft chuckle that set Hermione's heart thundering in her chest. "However, I've never seen Bill that jealous before in my life, too bad that he gave up that right..."

"I don't understand?" Hermione questioned softly, cocking her head to the side, she could remember the wedding she thought that Bill and Fleur had been married before the events of the war took over everyday life.

"The wedding was not completed, the magic did not bind us together and by being a jealous idiot he changed my mind. If he could not believe that I would not do something with someone when with him then I know that he would be jealous of all my friends for the rest of our marriage, I cannot marry a man like that." Fleur answered, patting Hermione's hand again before tangling their fingers together. "Besides that, 'ermione, I think that I've found my one true mate."

Hermione watched as Fleur's blue eyes flickered between the grip that she had on the woman's hand and the soft depths of her own eyes her heart thundering heavily in her chest. "Do you mean...?"

"You?" Fleur asked with a bright smile. "Oui, I mean you."

The smile that took over Hermione's lips was the largest that she had ever been able to express in her entire life and before she knew what was happening her mouth was pressed to Fleur's in an intense kiss. Their arms wrapped around one another as they moved closer to each other. They're heart beating in time with one another. Hermione knew from the first time that she saw Fleur Delacour in the middle of the Hogwarts Great Hall that she would love the woman, but she didn't know the right way to react to her and so at the beginning she pushed her away with everything that she had. Fleur knew the first time that she laid her eyes on Hermione during the Triwizard tournament she would be in love with the girl for the rest of her life but she didn't know the right way to say it in the sight of the hostility that the girl pushed at her and so she said nothing.

However, laying together in each other's arms they knew that they would be in love for the rest of their lives. Their hearts beating together, their bodies moulded into one and their breaths shared between their bodies.


End file.
